Notes and Words
by theSardonyx
Summary: /Every single note and word is just for you/ It's karaoke night, and when else is it the perfect time to give his lover an anniversary surprise?
1. Notes and Words

**/ The song that is used in this fic is Notes 'n' Words by One OK Rock. You may want to listen to that while reading this. Or at least that part where England is singing. It will set the mood, I promise. Enjoy.! /**

NOTES AND WORDS

Perhaps he should've consulted Spain about what he was about to do, England wanted it to be a surprise. If he went through with his plan, he knew that the relationship they tried so hard to hide for many years will be exposed, but really, it was about time the world knew anyway. It wasn't as if they were hiding it because they were ashamed of each other. It just never came up in conversation because no one would even think of it. Not if the other nations keep on believing that both of them hold some kind of affection for their former charges.

They did, of course, but it was completely platonic and not at all in the romantic way.

But point is, perhaps England should have told Spain that he was going to do something that will expose their relationship.

Not that Spain would have minded anyway.

Okay, the real point is, England was completely freaking out and he was desperate for a reason to not go through with his plan.

"Dude, what happened to you? You've been groaning for a while now. It's freaking me out," America commented while looking at his former caretaker who has his face planted on the table.

"I'm going to die tonight," was England's reply.

America laughed. "It's just karaoke night, dude. Chill."

"I'm going to completely embarrass myself..."

"You've done that so many times whenever you get drunk. We're all used to it."

England lifted his head enough to give the other nation a glare. "That doesn't make me feel better at all."

Again, he really didn't want to do what he had planned.

~.;*;.~

England had to do what he had planned.

Admittedly, he was feeling squeamish about the entire thing, but it was the only thing he could do. It was their anniversary and he really wanted to do something for his beloved. Spain always seemed to be the one who'd get something or do something for him and he wanted to return the favor.

Granted, he didn't have to do it in front of all the other nations in the world. He could have just waited until karaoke night is over to do what he had planned.

But he didn't.

Perhaps it really was high time that the world found out about them.

Or he just finally wanted to tell the world that Spain was his and not Romano's.

Either way, it was finally his turn to sing and he sat in front of the entire world with a guitar in his sweaty hands. The nations were watching- _he_ was watching- and he knew he had to do it.

He had to.

So his finger moved against the guitar strings, the first notes of the song he painstakingly wrote just for today, just for this moment, coming out softly.

 _I wanna dance like no one's watching me_

 _I wanna love like it's the only thing I know_

 _I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart_

 _I wanna sing..._

His voice was soft, as if he was shy. And he was, because it was utterly embarrassing to be singing such a thing when all the world's eyes are on him. The room was completely silent and all he could hear was the sound of his guitar, his voice, and the loud beating of his heart.

But he had to do this.

 _...like every single note and word it's all for you_

Because it wasn't about him. It was about Spain. It was for the one he loved most.

 _Is this enough?_

 _I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_

 _And hope one day you'll learn the words and say_

 _That you finally see, what I see_

"That this is for you..." England thought. His eyes trained on Spain's and he almost choked on the next words.

 _Another song for you about your love_

' _cause you love the me that's full of faults_

 _I wish you could see it from this view_

' _cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_

He started to sing more confidently, because those wide eyes cheered him on.

 _I wanna dance the night away with you_

 _I wanna love because you taught me to_

 _I wanna laugh all your tears away_

 _I wanna sing 'cause every single note and word it's just for you_

England smiled sheepishly at the crowd, but it was for him, only for him.

 _Hope it's enough_

 _I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_

 _And hope one day you'll learn the words and say_

 _That you finally see, how I feel_

"That this is for you... And I..." England let the song finish his thoughts.

 _Another song for you about your love_

' _cause you love the me that's full of faults_

 _I wish you could see it from this view_

' _cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_

The Brit strummed his guitar with vigor and let himself get lost in the music that proclaimed his love for a certain brunette. When he sang the last verse of his song, he kept his eyes on his beloved, to let him know, if he still didn't, that the song was for him. That it was to say that he was England's and England was also faithfully his.

 _Not a day goes by that I don't think_

 _About you and the love you've given me_

 _I wish you could see it from this view_

' _cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_

 _Life is just so much better from your love._

He let the last notes hang in the air, still looking at Spain. He couldn't see the other's eyes at all and he panicked. Maybe he didn't like the song? Maybe he hadn't wanted the world to know?

Because judging from the way the nations' eyes darted between him and Spain, they caught on and were just waiting for the brunette to react.

Yet the nation in question still didn't move, his eyes still hidden behind his fringe. England felt a pang in his chest. Maybe Spain was angry? Perhaps he really should have told him about it first...

He started to go downstage, feeling as if he'd completely ruined their night, or worse, their relationship, but a voice cut through his thoughts and he stopped.

 _I wanna dance the night away with you_

 _I wanna love because you taught me to_

 _I wanna laugh all your tears away_

 _I wanna sing..._

He spun around and found Spain where he had sat earlier. The brunette was smiling and England couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes.

Spain had remembered his song. Every single note and word...

' _cause every single note and word it's just for you_

 _Hope it's enough?_

 _I wanna tell you and this is the only way I know_

 _And hope one day you'll learn the words and say_

 _That you finally see, how I feel_

Spain stood and walked towards the shell-shocked England and wiped his tears away.

 _Another song for you about your love_

' _cause you love the me that's full of faults_

 _I wish you could see it from this view_

' _cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_

The next moment, England found his eyes getting pricked by bright flashes of cameras and the soft feeling of Spain's lips on his. He pulled the other closer, ignoring the noise and the flashes and concentrating on just the sound of Spain's beating heart and the feel of his lips.

"I love you," England whispered into his lover's ear once they parted, tears once again falling from his eyes. Spain laughed and instead of replying, sang.

 _Not a day goes by that I don't think_

 _About you and the love you've given me_

 _I wish you could see it from this view_

' _cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love_

 _Life is just so much better from your love._

The two of them embraced, still ignoring the other nations in the room, and relished that moment. They belong to each other, and really, they wouldn't have it any other way.

 **/ I wrote an omake about some nations' reactions to finding out about their relationship. It's in the next chapter. Please review.! :) /**


	2. Omake

**/ This is not really a part of the story. It's just for fun. Enjoy.! :) /**

OMAKE

"What even possessed you to do something like that?" France asked England the next morning. "I mean, that was one confession I did not expect from you."

"It wasn't a confession, frog," England replied but despite the almost monotone his answer had been said in, he was blushing.

"Oh, it was a confession, alright," France said with a grin. "But how did you know the feeling was mutual?"

" _Because you love the me..._ " England said. "Those are the lyrics. It wasn't a confession."

"Are you saying that you've been dating for a while now?" France asked, suspicious.

"Last night was our 20th anniversary," said a chipper voice behind him and France jumped.

"20th? You mean this has been going on for 20 years and none of us knew?"

Spain just shrugged.

"I can't believe it. I'm the country of _l'amour_ , I should have known!" France then proceeded to go to one corner of the room to sulk.

Meanwhile, by the door stood Hungary and Japan, completely shocked at the revelation they just heard.

"I can't believe I didn't notice!" Hungary exclaimed. "20 years! And I call myself an expert! I guess I was too blinded by USUK and SpaMano..."

"Me too, Hungary-san," Japan nodded mournfully. "Me too."

They joined France in his corner and cried while England and Spain only looked on in confusion.


End file.
